De Schatten van Lune
by TheDragonpeepsStillRock
Summary: Deze fic speelt zich af in Midden Aarde, in de tijd voor de Ring der Macht werd hervonden. Het verhaalt van een gevaarlijke queeste naar Eredluin en naar Forlindon.
1. Default Chapter

**AN I.** Ik ben aan deze fic. begonnen omdat het Elvenvolk in de boeken van J.R.R. Tolkien een hele grote indruk op mij gemaakt heeft. Hun wijsheid, schoonheid, geheimzinnigheid, hun manier van doen, hun passie voor zang en dans. Alles zou je wel kunnen zeggen. Ik vind de Onsterfelijke Lieden simpelweg een prachtig volk.

Ik was vooral heel erg onder de indruk van een stukje uit De Hobbit waar de Dwergen en Bilbo de rode lichten in het Woud van Demsterwold zien. Het is nacht, pikkedonker en ze hebben honger maar ze weten hoe gevaarlijk het is om van de weg af te gaan omdat ze moedeloos kunnen verdwalen in het Woud. Toch overwint hun honger het van hun verstand en kruipen ze naar de lichten toe. Daar vinden ze een groep Elven bij een kampvuur. Ze drinken wijn, lachen en zingen. Wanneer een van de hongerige Dwergen zich laat zien word het vuur uitgetrapt en zijn de Elven tot de verbazing van het reisgezelschap en ook van mij plots verdwenen. De geheimzinnigheid sprak me heel erg aan. Een tijd later verschijnen rode lichten weer een stuk verderop in het bos.

Ook de reizen van de Elven naar de Grijze Havens in de boeken In de Ban van de Ring trokken mij erg aan. Zij gingen 's nachts op weg om Midden Aarde te verlaten over zee. Het enige wat men van hen vernam waren witte lichtjes die door het bos trokken.

Nu je snapt wel dat ik verliefd ben geworden op het Schone Volk.

Ik begon me avonturen door Midden Aarde voor te stellen waarin Elven de hoofdrol speelden en ik droomde er zelfs van. Ik fantaseerde er op een gegeven moment zo veel over dat ik het wel op moest schrijven. Toen heb ik al mijn andere verhalen opzij gezet en ben met dit verhaal begonnen in de hoop dat het spannend maar vooral origineel wordt.

**AN II.** Nogmaals: ik verdien geen geld met mijn verhalen. Ik schrijf voor mijn eigen lol en voor de mensen die mijn verhalen willen lezen. Ik ben op geen manier verbonden met de karakters in dit verhaal ze behoren toe aan de GROTE man; J.R.R. Tolkien. Al zou ik een zekere Elf wel heel graag in mijn bezit willen hebben. Geen idee waarom iedereen zo into Legolas is, ik vind Haldir veel leuker!

**AN III.** We weten natuurlijk dat Legolas veel ouder is in de verhalen van J.R.R. Tolkien maar in mijn verhaal is hij heel jong en zelfs geen prins. Het klopt dus niet met de realiteit van In de Ban van de Ring maar ik beloof dat het de moeite waard zal zijn!

**AN IV.** Komt ie!

* * *

**De Schatten van Lune**

**Inleiding**:

Dit verhaal speelt zich af in Midden Aarde in de tijd voor de Ring der Macht werd hervonden en door de 9 werd gezocht. Deze sluimerde nog in de zak van Bilbo Balings wachtend op de dag dat zijn meester hem zou aanroepen om weder te keren. Maar dat is een heel ander verhaal en daarom zal ik er niet verder op doorgaan. Deze fic gaat namelijk over een heel andere queeste zoals je in dit verhaal wel zult ontdekken. Een gevaarlijke queeste naar Eredluin, - de Blauwe bergen – en naar Forlindon het woud daarachter waar de Geesten van Lune heersen. Maar ons verhaal begint in het mysterieuze Demsterwold waar de Schone Lieden zijn.


	2. Een lied voor Lorien

**I. Een lied voor Lórien**

Als er reizigers op het pad waren geweest, hadden zij in het woud de kleine rode lichten kunnen zien. De lichten van de nachtelijke Woudfeesten van de Elven.

Een ieder wist dat wanneer een ziel van het pad afweek hij voor altijd in Demsterwold verdwaald zou raken en van honger zou sterven. Of erger nog: opgegeten zou worden door de angstaanjagend grote giftige spinnen die hongerig rond kropen op zoek naar slachtoffers. Dit gold natuurlijk niet voor de Elven zelf. Zij kenden alle wegen van het woud en konden onmogelijk verdwalen in hun eigen land. Wat de spinnen betreft, die waagden zich nauwelijks in de buurt van Elven want naast het feit dat de Schone Lieden pijl en boog droegen, hadden zij ook magische krachten. Het zou niet de eerste keer zijn dat een spin van de Grote Kolonie in steen werd veranderd door de toverkunst van een Elf. Wanneer de rode lichten kwamen, kropen de spinnen meestal weg in hun bomen en bleven daar tot het feest en de nacht voorbij waren. Zo ook deze keer toen de lichten werden ontstoken.

Het waren er zo'n vijftien. Allen gekleed in het groen van de bossen. Kransen van witte bloemen sierden het honing-kleurige haar van de meisjes en zilveren juwelen prijkten op het voorhoofd van de jongens. Het waren jeugdige Elven – hoewel alle Elven hun jeugd voor eeuwig behielden - dit waren jonge Elven. Nog geen tweehonderd jaar geleden geboren.

Ze zongen liederen bij het vuur, aten geroosterd vlees en bosvruchten en dronken een zoete wijn die helder goud van kleur was. De wijn droeg een sterke geur van bloemen. Ze waren gezeten op lage horizontaal hangende boomtakken of op de zanderige grond rond het grote kampvuur.

Een reizige Elf sprong op van zijn plek dicht bij het vuur en ging hoog op een van de vaten wijn staan. De andere Elven juichten en klapten hem enthousiast toe.

'Verblijd ons met een lied, meester Legolas!' riep Ludanor, een lange Elf met witblond haar dat hij in een vlecht over zijn schouder droeg.

'Een lied, meester Legolas!' herhaalde een meisje, Eluna genaamd vanaf haar plek op een lage boomtak van een dikke notenboom.

De kreet werd al gauw door de andere Elven over genomen.

Legolas knikte lachend. Hij kon dit verzoek natuurlijk niet negeren. Hij begon met zuivere stem te zingen.

_Het vuur in uw ogen _

_Het roze van uw wangen _

_Het zoete van uw stem _

_Niets meer is nodig om mij te doen zweven  
_

_Ziet u dan niet? _

_Oh schone Dochter van het Woud! _

_Voelt u dan niet? _

_Het verlangen in mijn blik!_

_De streling van uw lied wanneer u zingt _

_De schittering van uw gouden haar wanneer u danst_

_De zachtheid van uw lippen wanneer u in mijn oor fluistert_

_Niets meer is waar ik naar verlang_

_Ziet u dan niet?_

_Oh schone Dochter van het Woud!_

_Voelt u dan niet?_

_Het verlangen in mijn blik!_

'Ziet gij het dan niet, Lórien van het Woud?' fluisterde Eluna geheimzinnig in het oor van haar vriendin die naast haar op de tak aandachtig naar het lied van Legolas luisterde.

'Ssssssh!' siste Lórien terug. 'Heb eens het fatsoen naar een ander te luisteren.'

'Hij zingt toch voor u, Vrouwe!' giechelde Eluna, haar opmerking negerend. 'Zijn ogen hebben u het hele lied nog niet eenmaal verlaten!'

Lórien schrok op en haar wangen kleurden een diep rood. 'Breng me niet in verlegenheid met dergelijke onzin!' beet ze Eluna kwaad toe.

Ze gaf de Eluna een venijnige duw gaf.

Eluna liet een verbaasde gil en viel naar achter van de boomtak met een plof op de grond. Ze bleef lachend liggen.

Ondertussen was Legolas bij het laatste deel van zijn lied gekomen en zong het zonder zijn blik van de blozende Lórien af te houden uit.

_Ziet u dan niet? _

_Oh schone Dochter van het Woud!_

_Voelt u dan niet?_

_Het verlangen in mijn blik?_

_Wanneer u heeft gezien_

_Oh Lórien!_

_Wanneer u heeft gevoeld_

_Stil dan het verlangen in mijn blik!_

Legolas sprong terug op de grond en maakte een sierlijke buiging. Toen richtte hij zich op Lórien die als versteend terug staarde. Haar mond hing open in verbazing. De Elven klapten uitbundig voor zijn lied en Eluna riep luid vanaf haar plek op de grond; 'Heb ik het u niet zo gezegd, Vrouwe?' waarna ze weer in lachen uitbarstte.

Maar Lórien antwoordde niet. Ze was zo geschrokken van zijn openlijke aanzoek dat ze met een lenige zwaai van de tak af sprong en snel het bos in vluchtte.

'Wacht, Vrouwe!' riep Legolas, verbaasd omdat zij er als een opgejaagd hert vandoor ging. Natuurlijk wist hij dat Lórien een verlegen ziel was maar dit had hij niet verwacht.

'Ge laat haar toch niet gaan, waarde heer?' vroeg Eluna die eindelijk van de grond was opgestaan en opgehouden was met lachen. Ze klopte het zand van haar groene kledij.

'In geen eeuwigheid, Vrouwe Eluna.' antwoordde Legolas. 'Ik zal haar achterna gaan.' En met die woorden verdween ook hij in het duister van de bossen.

Ook al was het in de bossen zo donker dat nog geen nachtdier iets voor ogen had kunnen zien Lórien rende behendig tussen de bomen door. Elven hadden ogen zo scherp dat zij mijlen vooruit konden zien en zelfs in het zware donker van Demsterwold konden zij met gemak hun weg vinden. Lórien stopte uiteindelijk met rennen op een open plek in het donkere woud. Ze keek omhoog naar het bladerdak ver boven haar. Het duurde niet lang voor ze de luide roepen van Legolas door het bos hoorde echoën. Haar hart klopte in haar keel van spanning terwijl ze zich achter de dikke stam van een heel grote oude boom verstopte.

Legolas stopte bij de grote boom en plaatste zijn hand er plat tegenaan zodat hij er met zijn gewicht tegen kon leunen. 'Waarom verbergt u zich, schone Vrouwe?' vroeg hij.

'Uw lied heeft mij in vervoering gebracht, heer Legolas.' sprak Lórien bijna fluisterend vanaf de andere kant van de boom. 'Maar spreek niet van liefde wanneer het niet uit uw hart komt.'

'Sta mij toe, Vrouwe.' Legolas stapte om de boom heen en bleef aan haar zijde staan. 'Om te antwoorden waar ik in uw ogen kan kijken.'

Lórien draaide haar hoofd opzij en keek hem diep in zijn ogen. Ze bloosde verlegen.

Legolas hief met een groots gebaar zijn arm en toen die weer neerkwam verschenen er duizenden vuurvliegjes boven hun hoofden die het bos verlichtte en Lórien aan fonkelende sterren deed denken. En Legolas begon met zachte stem een lied.

_Sta mij toe schone Vrouwe _

_Hier onder een hemel van vuur_

_Sta mijn ogen toe uw schoonheid te aanschouwen_

_Hier onder een hemel van vuur_

_Sta mijn handen toe uw schoonheid te beroeren_

_Hier onder een hemel van vuur_

_Sta mijn lippen toe uw schoonheid te beminnen_

_Hier onder een hemel van vuur_

_Sta mij toe schone Vrouwe_

'Verleid mij niet met mooie woorden, meester Groenblad.' Gebood Lórien. 'Wanneer u vertrekt met het opkomen van de zon.'

'Dat is niet wat ik verlang,' fluisterde Legolas en reikte een hand uit waarvan de vingertoppen haar wang licht raakten. 'Ik wens de eeuwigheid met u te delen, Vrouwe Lórien.'

Als om de daad bij woord te voegen haalde hij het zilveren juweel van zijn voorhoofd. Hij wachtte geduldig op haar antwoord. Lórien keek lang naar hem op. Ze staarde in zijn hemelsblauwe ogen die intens in de hare keken. Tenslotte nam ze haar bloemenkrans af. Legolas legde het zilveren juweel op haar gouden krullen en kroonde haar zo tot de zijne voor de eeuwigheid. Een kleine groene steen was in het zilver gesmeed en glinsterde als een ster op haar voorhoofd. Hij kuste de groene steen, maakte een diepe buiging en kuste toen de rug van haar elegante hand. 'Wanneer u mijn juweel aanvaard zal ik de eeuwigheid met u delen zonder van uw zijde te wijken. Laat mij dan uw geluk en bescherming zijn.'

'Met trots draag ik uw juweel, zolang u het mijne draagt.' Lórien nam haar ketting af. Het juweel was van het fijnste goud met een prachtige glazen steen gesmeed in de vorm van een elfje met vleugels. Ze rees op haar tenen om de ketting om zijn nek te leggen. Ze kuste het glazen elfje en maakte toen een buiging en kuste zijn hand zoals hij gedaan had. 'Laat mij uw geluk zijn.'

Na deze woorden ontmoetten hun lippen elkaar in een passionele kus. Met een licht gebaar van Legolas' hand vlogen de vuurvliegjes weg en waren ze in duisternis gehuld. Daar in het donker van Demsterwold bewees hij zijn liefde aan haar.


	3. Een ontmoeting met de Koning

**II. Een ontmoeting met de Koning **

Lórien ontwaakte op de plek waar zij de vorige nacht was neergelegd door Legolas. Hij lag naast haar met zijn arm om haar naakte dijen rustend. Zijn ogen waren geopend maar voor zover Lórien kon zien sliep hij nog. Elven konden met open ogen slapen. Zij lieten de wakende wereld overgaan in de mysterieuze droomwereld van de Elven.

Lórien wreef zich in haar ogen en rekte zich uit. Het daglicht herriep haar vreselijk op het feit dat zij nog steeds naakt was. Ook al was het zeer onwaarschijnlijk dat iemand hen hier zo zou vinden sinds het Demsterwold onmetelijk groot was, het scheen haar toe dat ze beter op haar gemak zou zijn wanneer ze kleding droeg. Toen ze omhoog wilde komen verstrakte de grip om haar dijen en maakte dat ze niet weg kon. Ze keek naar Legolas om en vond een luie glimlach op zijn knappe gezicht.

'U bent nog schoner bij daglicht.' Sprak hij, zijn stem zwaar van slaap.

'Het zou goed kunnen Legolas, dat mijn schoonheid nu niet alleen voor uw ogen is.'

Legolas trok haar terug naast zich en kuste haar lippen genegen. Toen zuchtte hij diep en rekte zich met veel geluid uit. 'Het ziet ernaar uit dat u gelijk krijgt.' grijnsde hij met een blik op de sneeuwwitte duif die gehaast aan kwam vliegen.

Lórien trok zojuist haar shirt over haar hoofd toen de kleine witte duif op een tak vlak voor hen neerzeeg. Ze gleed snel haar broek aan en knoopte een groen ceintuur om haar smalle middel. 'Bericht van de Koning?' vroeg ze verbaasd toen ze het kleine gouden muntje om de nek van de duif opmerkte – Elven spraken de taal van dieren daarom gebruikte de Koning vaak duiven om berichten door zijn woud te sturen -

'Het spijt mij zeer u op dit moment te moeten storen.' sprak de duif.

Legolas lachte luid en opgewekt terwijl hij zijn tijd nam zich aan te kleden. 'Waar het een bericht van de Koning betreft Daro mijn vriend, is het toegestaan al het mooie te onderbreken.' zei hij.

'En het is een zeer dringend bericht, Meester Groenblad.' Sprak Daro. 'Ik kom met een bericht voor Lórien, Dochter van het Woud. De Koning wenst u zo snel mogelijk te spreken.'

'Bericht hem dat ik zo spoedig naar het paleis zal komen als mijn benen mij dragen kunnen.' Antwoordde Lórien.

Daro knikte enkel en snelde terug naar het paleis met het nieuws voor de Koning.

Niet veel later kwamen Lórien en Legolas bij het paleis aan. Na het wachtwoord in hun hoofd gesproken te hebben gingen de magische deuren voor hen open en sloten zich met een luide klap toen ze erdoor waren. Ze haasten zich door de gangen want de Koning hield niet van wachten en kwamen zo bij de deuren van de troonzaal waar twee wachters statig voor stonden.

'Vrouwe Lórien, de Koning verwacht u.' sprak een van de wachters, Sila genaamd.

'Maar u heer Legolas? Ik geloof niet dat u ook ontboden bent.' zei Bregolin, de wachter die bij de andere deur stond.

'Dat is waar,' knikte Legolas. 'Niettemin wens ik de Koning te zien.'

'Gaat uw gang. Ik betwijfel echter of u mag blijven. De Koning houdt een besloten bespreking. Zelfs de Koningin was niet toegestaan aanwezig te zijn.' Vertelde Sila. Toch openden zij de deuren naar de troonzaal en Lórien trad binnen met Legolas aan haar zijde. De deuren werden achter hen dichtgetrokken en de mensen in de zaal vervielen in stilte toen Lórien en Legolas op een knie neerzegen.

'Uwe majesteit wenst mij te spreken.' Sprak Lórien hoffelijk.

'Lórien, Dochter van het Woud. Sta op en spreek. Waarom word u vergezeld door Legolas Groenblad van het Demsterwold?' beval de Koning streng maar met vriendelijke ondertoon.

Lórien rees en antwoordde. 'Heer Legolas heeft mij gevraagd hem mee te nemen.'

'En waarom?' vroeg de Koning.

Legolas stond ook op en sprak beleefd: 'Vrouwe Lórien en ik hebben kort geleden de Eed afgelegd. We zijn in de echt verbonden. Daarom ben ik van mening dat wat haar toekomt mij ook aangaat.'

De Koning leek blij verrast want hij zei: 'Het schijnt mij toe dat geen paar in mijn Koninkrijk schoner is dan jullie. Kom beide en neem plaats. Hier moet op gedronken worden!' gebaarde hij hoffelijk naar twee lege plekken aan de lange rechthoekige tafel.

'Dank u, mijn Koning.' zeiden zij in koor voordat ze aan de tafel plaats.

Er zaten een aantal vreemde lieden aan de rijkelijk gedekte tafel. Er waren vier Dwergen met lange baarden en grimmige gezichten. Ook was Gandalf de Grijze er, gezeten naast de Koning. Verder waren er nog vijf andere Elven. Het glas werd geheven op het paar en de Koning sprak een zege over hen uit. Lórien bloosde in verlegenheid en wilde het liefst achter Legolas wegkruipen. Het grootste deel van het gezelschap vond dit erg vertederend vond. De Dwergen vonden dergelijke onzin niet amusant en eerder bespottelijk. Volgens hen waren Elven maar rare vogels. De Elven dachten op hun beurt dat Dwergen niets anders dan saaie en vooral humeurige lieden waren.

'Nu dan de rede van uw bezoek, Vrouwe Lórien.' sprak de Koning uiteindelijk. 'De schatkaarten van Lune zijn sinds eeuwen terug gevonden en met goed geluk bij mij terechtgekomen. Omdat u een van de weinigen bent die Hoog Elfs spreekt, wil ik u om een gunst vragen.'

– Lórien werd geboren in Lothlórien, vandaar ook haar naam. Ze kwam ter wereld met de hulp van Galadriel de Vrouwe van het Woud zelve. Galadriel zegende de pasgeboren Elf en schonk haar de kunde van Hoog Elfs wat maakte dat ze het de taal beheerstte in spraak en geschrift. -

'Deze lieden zijn allen welwillend en dapper, maar ze hebben u nodig om de kaart te lezen en als begeleiding op hun queeste.'

Lórien zweeg een lange tijd. Ze was een echte Elf en hield daarom van reizen en avontuur maar wilde ze Legolas achterlaten nu hun liefde zo pril was en er nog zoveel voor hen te ontdekken viel?

'Als ik zo vrij mag zijn, mijn Koning.' zei ze tenslotte en vroeg toen zakelijk; 'Wat word ik er zelf beter van?'

'U krijgt uw deel van de schat. Wat u zelf uit mag kiezen natuurlijk.' antwoordde de Koning.

'Ik wil de kaart zien voor ik mijn beslissing neem.' kondigde Lórien aan.

De Koning knikte en beval twee dienders plaats te maken op de tafel waarna Gandalf Lórien de kaart aanreikte en ze hem over de tafel uitrolde. Ze bekeek hem aandachtig. Het was een lange tocht die haar tot dicht bij de Grijze Havens voerde. Alle Elven die Midden Aarde verlieten gingen via die Havens.

- In donkere tijden werd er slag geleverd in de Wouden achter de Blauwe Bergen. Elven die op weg waren naar de Grijze Havens werden het Woud van Forlindon in gedreven door Orks die hun van al hun waardevolle bezittingen afhandig wilden maken. Veel van de Schone Lieden werden gedood maar nog veel meer Orks. De geesten van de gestorven Orks dolen nu in het woud van Forlindon zo zegt de legende. Ze blijven op aarde om de schatten die zij overmeesterd en verborgen hadden voor de Elven te beschermen en bewaken. Ook werd er nog steeds gestreden tussen goed en kwaad want de geesten van de Schone Lieden bleven ook in de wouden. Wanneer zij streden waren vanaf de Blauwe Bergen angstaanjagende witte lichtflitsen te zien. -

Lórien voelde een sterke drang om haar volk te wreken en terug te nemen wat hen toe behoorde. Het zou geen makkelijke queeste worden. Eerder een heel gevaarlijke. Toch wilde ze de strijd graag aangaan.

'Graag zou ik u ook om een gunst vragen, majesteit.' kondigde Legolas aan.

'Voelt u vrij te spreken, vriend.' antwoordde de Koning.

'Ik vraag u mij verlof te geven mee te gaan op deze queeste.' zei Legolas. 'Ik heb Vrouwe Lórien gezworen haar te beschermen en ik zou geen waarde Elf zijn wanneer ik die belofte brak.'

'Als dat is wat u wilt zal ik u er niet van weerhouden.' was het antwoord van de Koning en hij vervolgde: 'Een belofte is er niet om gebroken te worden.'

Lórien keek naar Legolas op en glimlachte. Er was nu niets meer dat haar ervan weerhield om te gaan. Daarom sprak zij: 'Ik aanvaard de queeste en alle gevaren die mij toekomen. Toch heb ik nog een laatste vraag wat betreft mijn medereizigers. Wie zullen mij naast Legolas gaan vergezellen op deze tocht?'

'Handir, Eol en Galad namens mij.' verkondigde de Koning met een handgebaar naar de drie hoge Elven. Lórien kende hen vrij goed, zoals elke Elf elkaar placht te kennen. Sommige Elven kenden elkaar beter dan andere maar iedereen wist elkaar minstens bij naam te noemen in het Demsterwold.

Toen stonden de vier Dwergen op en bogen kort naar Lórien.

'Muin, uw dienaar.' Sprak degene met de groene puntmuts.

'Ruin, uw dienaar.' Sprak de tweede, ook met een groene puntmuts. De twee schenen broers sinds zij veel van elkaar weg hadden, zoals hun naam ook.

'Tharo, uw dienaar.' Sprak de derde, hij droeg een blauwe puntmuts.

'Ori uw dienaar.' Sprak de laatste van de Dwergen. Zijn muts was van zilver.

'Dwergen als reisgenoten? Maar die zijn zo saai!' riep Lórien lachend uit.

De andere Elven en Gandalf lachten hartelijk mee.

De Dwergen, die er de humor toch echt niet van in konden zien, bromden tussen hun baarden en gingen weer zitten. Het was voor hen nog altijd een raadsel waarom Elven er behagen in schenen te scheppen om anderen te sarren en malle grapjes te maken.

'Ik ben bang dat er niets anders op zit, Vrouwe.' Lachte de Koning. 'Heer Muin heeft de schatkaart namelijk in de Blauwe Bergen gevonden. Hij heeft daarom als geen ander recht op zijn deel van de schatten.'

'Dat lijkt mij niet meer dan eerlijk.' Stemde Lórien in. Toen richtte ze zich op Gandalf. 'Wij zijn u reeds veel verschuldigd na het redden van onze Wouden van de Zwarte Heerser, Mithrandir. Ik neem aan dat u daarom ook meegaat voor een deel van de schatten.'

Gandalf lachte. 'Nee Vrouwe, ik heb geen belang bij de schatten van Lune. Toch zou ik graag meereizen. Althans voor een deel van de weg. Ik heb nog zaken te regelen in streken waar uw reis u langs voert. En ook zou ik graag zien dat de Wouden van Forlindon in rust verkeerden.'

'Het is mij een grote eer en een opluchting van uw gezelschap te mogen genieten op een deel van deze queeste. De weg schijnt altijd minder lang wanneer er een Tovenaar is die hem volgt.' zei Lórien. 'Wanneer vertrekken wij?'

'Wij zullen morgen vroeg vertrekken. Laat ons nu van dit voortreffelijke feestmaal genieten en plezier maken.' Gandalf hief zijn glas waarop de anderen meteen volgden.

Die dag werd er gegeten, gedronken, gelachen en vooral veel gezongen en gedanst tot laat op de avond. Toen werden er bedden opgemaakt in de mooiste vertrekken van het paleis waar de gasten konden overnachten zodat zij de volgende dag fris en uitgeslapen op weg konden gaan.


	4. Het begin van een lange reis

**III. Het begin van een lange reis **

Het gezelschap vertrok vroeg in de morgen toen de zon nog niet boven de horizon verschenen was. Zij droegen allen een groot pak op de rug. Hier hadden zij vooral voorraden eten en water in. Ook hadden ze een grote hoeveelheid Lembas, het wegbrood van de Elven, mee. Lembas was magische koek waarbij je van een kleine hoeveelheid goed vol en verzadigd raakte.

De Elven waren gekleed in sterke buizen van zilver Mithril dat met zwaard noch bijl doorboord kon worden. Daarover droegen zij een zilvergrijze Elvenmantel die iemand geheel kon doen verdwijnen wanneer de drager dat verlangde. Als wapens droegen zij een licht zwaard met fonkelende edelstenen aan het heft die was vervaardigd door de handen van Hoge Elven en een kleine sterke boog van Mallornhout

De Dwergen hadden hun grote bijlen als wapen en ook zij droegen een Elvenmantel over hun eigen uitrusting van zware maliën.

Lórien en Legolas waren zeer opgewekt net zoals hun drie soortgenoten Handir, Eol en Galad. Ze zongen liederen die verhaalden over de reizen van beroemde Elven. Ook Gandalf was in een vrolijke bui. De Dwergen leken er echter na een paar uur al genoeg van te hebben.

De Elven liepen dwars door de bossen en bleven niet op het pad waar alles veilig was en daar waren de vier robuuste lieden het helemaal niet mee eens. Met name Ori die zijn avontuur door de Wouden van het Demsterwold lang geleden nog niet vergeten was en het nog steeds beangstigend vond om er alleen al aan te denken. Er liep een rilling over zijn rug wanneer hij aan de Grote spinnen Kolonie dacht die hem op een haartje na als lekker hapje hadden verorberd. 'Het bevalt me niks.' Mopperde hij. 'Zwerven door dit duivelse bos met vijf zingende Elven als begeleiding.'

'Kop op Ori, mijn vriend!' riep Gandalf lachend. 'Er is een hoop veranderd sinds de tijd dat jij hier was. De Zwarte Heerser is verdreven en het Woud is langzaamaan weer gezond aan het worden. Daarnaast kennen de Elven het bos als geen ander. Er zal je dus niets gebeuren zolang je bij hen bent!'

'Ik vertrouw het voor geen cent.' Bromde Tharo op zijn beurt.

Lórien schraapte haar keel en begon een lied wat ze terplekke verzon.

_Hela, ouwe Dwerg _

_Wat brom je in je baard?_

_Dan ga je toch terug naar je berg_

_Waar je al genoeg hebt vergaard_

_Hela ouwe zeur_

_Heb je dan niet voldoende rijkdom?_

_Wil je ook nog een gouden deur?_

_Dat vinden wij maar stom_

_Stop er toch mee, ouwe Dwerg_

_Je hebt al te veel_

_Ga lekker terug naar je berg_

_Van al dat goud kijk je nog eens scheel_

De andere Elven barstten in lachen uit en Gandalf grinnikte. Elven waren zeer vindingrijk en poëtisch ook al waren hun verzen en liederen soms wat kinderachtig. De Dwergen gromden geërgerd maar kans tot spreken kregen zij niet want Handir riep een vers met luide stem.

_Je bent ver verjaart _

_Niet te vergeten overbehaard_

_Je hebt een slecht humeur_

_Je bent gewoon een zeur_

De Elven schaterde van het lachen terwijl de Dwergen beledigd hun neus in de lucht staken en hun vlezige armen over elkaar sloegen. Gandalf verslikte zich toen hij trachtte zijn lachen in te houden. Hij proestte het uit en probeerde zichzelf vergeefs een halt toe te roepen. De Elven maakten zich al op voor een volgende ronde versjes toen Gandalf merkte dat de Dwergen er nu echt schoon genoeg van begonnen te krijgen. Als ze iets niet konden gebruiken op de reis was het onderling getwist. 'Nu, nu.' Sprak hij streng toen hij van het lachen bij was gekomen. 'Het is mooi geweest mijn vrolijke vrienden. Laten we een ieder in hun waarde laten. Ik weet goed dat Dwergen en Elven elkaar niet liggen, maar…'

'Niet zo liggen?' onderbrak Tharo hem aangebrand. 'Elven zijn simpelweg onuitstaanbaar! Ze zijn vrolijk, kinderachtig en laat me je eraan herinneren dat zij begonnen.'

'Daar is niets van waar, heer. Was het niet u die zei dat wij voor geen cent te vertrouwen zijn?' herinnerde Legolas de boze Dwerg.

'Jullie maken ons uit voor oude dwazen!' kaatste Ruin terug.

'Het maakt niet uit wie er begon.' Gandalf fronste. 'Jullie gedragen je allemaal als kinderen. Ik voel er niks voor om nog een stap te verzetten wanneer ik jullie nogmaals op jullie dwaze gedrag met herroepen. Laat ons allen op zijn minst verdraagzaam zijn.'

De lieden vielen stil. Gandalf had gelijk, zoals altijd wanneer hij zich ergens over uitliet.

-Elven leken dan misschien gemeen omdat zij anderen meestal voor gek zette maar er stak geen haat achter. Zij maakten gewoon graag grapjes over te dikke buiken of te grote oren ongeacht over wie het ging. Het was altijd oprecht als grapje bedoeld en niet om iemand kwaad of verdrietig te maken. -

Het gezelschap liep verder door het Demsterwold zonder halt te houden tot de avond viel. Zij maakten een klein kampvuur en nuttigden een karige doch voedzame maaltijd.

'Ik denk dat we hier ons kamp maar op moeten slaan vannacht. Ik ben moe en een tijdje rust zou mijn voeten goed doen.' sprak Muin.

'Wij Elven reizen meestal bij nacht maar ik denk ook dat het beter is om hier te overnachten.' stemde Galad in. 'Het zal onze laatste nacht in de beschutting van het Woud zijn. Daarna zullen wij waarschijnlijk een lange mars moeten houden om een veilige slaapplek te vinden.'

'Het duurt nog ongeveer drie lange dagmarsen om bij Beorn te komen. Hij is een goede vriend van mij en Ori en we zullen daar een slaapplek krijgen die veilig is.' kondigde Gandalf aan. De Tovenaar rookte zijn pijp en staarde bedenkelijk in het vuur. 'Maar wij kunnen niet bij nacht reizen in de landen van Beorn. 'Hij zelf is dan ons grootste gevaar want hij is een Beermens die 's nachts in een grote beer veranderd en niets wil dan eten. Hij zal ons dan niet herkennen en we zouden aan hem of een van de andere Beermensen ten prooi vallen. Wij blijven daarom bij dag reizen.'

De anderen knikten instemmig en zo sloegen zij hun eerste kamp in het Demsterwold op. De Elven zongen liederen met hun zuivere stemmen en ook de Dwergen, die eindelijk een beetje meer zin in de reis begonnen te krijgen, zongen hun verzen en liederen over goud en verborgen schatten. Uiteindelijk zongen zij samen liederen die beide volkeren kenden en het ijs leek dan eindelijk gebroken.


End file.
